The Mystery of Kampfers
by gardleira
Summary: Ever wondered if someone else that was not a kampfers knew about them? Ever wondered if there was someone in the shadows watching? Ever wondered if someone knew somethings before the 4 kampfers at Seitetsu did? Follow Owen Martin as he tries to solve the mystery of kampfers going from episode 1. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

I do not own Kampfer or anything related to it. Author:Hey thanks for checking this out. i felt like writing the story from another's ones perspective from the anime and not being a kampfer so he does not know anything about it and finding leads and so on, like figuring out a mystery. Well it's also my first fanfic hope you enjoy it.

* * *

«Well here i am!» said a proud guy standing in front of the town gate.

«I am finally here at this legendary academy i heard so much about»

«Seitetsu Academy Senior High» he said as he smiled. He was wearing some green sweatpants and a denmin jacket with his hood on. The sun setting evening night loomed the city

«Now this is going to be fun!» he said as he sat his foot on the other side of the town gate.

* * *

My name is Owen Martin and i'm from Europe, i moved here to japan to avoid all the drama back home about me being some child prodigy or something like that. All i wanted in life was a normal life with no one ordering me around and to have media on me, sure was a long trip going from car to car and then hide on a cargo boat. I was lucky i was not found by the ships crew.

I heard about this academy from home but i could not decide my own school since i was forced to go the most prestige schools my parents could find. I just grew tired of it and ran away to this school i remembered, i would not miss education, i can get away from my parents and i would have my own decisions, it sounded perfect for me!

"So this is where i am supposed to be living" Owen said as he looked at the house he was supposed to be living in. It was about the same size as the whole neighborhood which would be medium sized, small front garden but had a roof that looked elegant and was painted white like all the other houses around here.

"Well, Beggars can't be choosers i guess" said Owen to himself as he walked into that small house.

He was lucky he managed to run off with some cash before he left.

The money i ran off with was maybe around 1,5 $ in yen in small dozes.

Owen's parents were BIG time Company owners who owned billions and billions of $. they would not notice if 1,5 million were missing from their bank account.

He was about to look around the house he had bought for 800 000 $

To his surprise the house was looking like a shabby dirty bar you find in some cities. It was full spider webs, mouse holes and was full of bugs.

Owen was shocked at the sight of this but as he said before Beggars can't be choosers. He was probabaly going to spend the weekend making this place look decent.

But he had yet to see the worst as he went up to the bedroom and it was missing it's entire floor, there were even bats inside there. Owen's face looked like he had just seen a murder. "THIS COST 800 000 $!? UNBELIEVABLE!" That salesman was a scammer no doubt

He was probably going to sleep in the tent this night as he thought about the money flying away. But as he went to his bathroom it all well seemed clean and futuristic like a modern bathroom. "So white and clean" he thought as he went in. Owen noticed a big mirror there "Might as well check the mirror out" He took of his hoodie to reveal spiky green hair going slicked upwards to the right.

His eyes were green as his hair and had some really thick eyebrows. He looked about like the regular high school kid you find everywhere.

"I should probably setting up the tent tomorrow is a new day and a start at this Seitetesu Academy." Owen went out of the clean bathroom and out in the yard setting up the tent he had used so many times on the road here. Now that he thought about it he had about a long journey from Europe. Going from town to town and city to city, whatever he would think of this academy he would be stuck there no matter what he did.

* * *

"Well the neighborhood looks nice" Owen thought. He was walking down the street to School. He was wearing the school uniform as he was walking down neighborhood. His hair was styled like he had it yesterday slicked upwards to the right.

He was thinking about the house "Geez, how could I be tricked this easily" "Well it may have been stupid just to buy and not look at the house you're going to buy. Not one of my smartest moments in life but I was desperate and that guy took advantage". " I swear if I find that guy i.."

Owen then heard something unusual while he was deep in his thoughts, a gunshot. He looked up in surprise just as a bus passed by and a blue haired girl ran past him at an incredible speed. He looked after that girl and noticed she was wearing the school's female uniform. "A student from the school?"

Owen's curiosity got the better of him he followed after that blue haired girl. "Gotta be careful." "She looked like she was being chased"

* * *

Owen arrived at a crossroad. He immediately noticed the blue haired girl and a gunshot going right at her leg. He went right directly in a front yard to avoid being spotted, he peeked at the fight from the yard gate from the side.

He could see the attacker. The attacker was Female and waved around with a gun like it was a toy, she was a redhead and was wearing the female school uniform. "How did that spicy redhead get into Seitetsu?" .They started talking and they were rather loud but the only word that caught Owen's attention was the word Kampfer. "Kampfer. What could that be". Just as Owen thought that thought a bullet skinned past his head. He jumped to the right in full fright. "JESUS that was close!" Owen thought. Owen dared stick back his head back and noticed a brown orange haired girl running in yelling "Natsuru-san?".

The Redhead suddenly pointed her gun at that girl. Just then the Blue Haired jumped up and held her arm out like she was aiming. Then suddenly a giant fireball launched out of her hand going right at the redhead. She missed. As Owen saw that his jaw was touching concrete.

Owen had never seen anything like it, it stood against all logic. No One should be able to fire fireballs from the palm of their hand.

As Owen saw that he decided to sneak out of there. Bullets he could handle, fireballs? No way!

Owen snuck out using the back yard and climbed over the wall and started running towards the school

* * *

"Some morning". Owen sat in his classroom at 2-4 at the school in class. It was in the middle of the day half of the classes were done and Owen just sat there next to the door waiting for the Break. Owen were assigned this class when he went to the admission office.

He had just presented himself in front of the class. He disliked standing there upfront. Somehow Owen didn't like having eyes set on him or standing out. He preferred to stick to the shadows, just being a spectator. He talked to some others during the first classes and the only one he seemed to like was a guy named Matt.

Matt came from Europe as well but he came here for another reason. The females. Apparently the girls at this school is so beautiful that boys are calling the female side a ' **Garden of Eden** '. Bunch of Lady lovers if you ask me. Matt started talking about how the female side Godly, perfect etc etc etc. Matt's rambling went on until the teacher came. Owen thanked the gods for that.

Owen was sitting trying to listen to the teacher but could only think of the morning trying to remember the details of what he saw and heard. "That Fireball..." "How.. Can someone fire fire from the palm of their hand. " "It's humanly impossible" He just had to figure this out. Owen knew he had not listened enough to piece together a clue through words but he had seen long at them maybe he could piece together similarities.

The uniforms were a dead end but he had to have noticed something. Owen thought his head off until he remembered the hand. He saw the Blue girl having a blue bracelet on her right wrist. Now that he thought about it the red haired girl had a blue light coming from her wrist.

"Maybe she had one too?" "Do all kampfer's have blue bracelets?" Before Owen knew it the bell rang. "Might as well go to the library and continue there. He went out in the hallway starting to fill with other guys. As he walked there he thought "Kampfer... Somehow I think I will find more than I ask for"

* * *

Author: Hey thanks for reading this fanfic really appreciate it. It was my first fan fic hope you like it. If you have anything to say that I could improve on write it in the reviews. Next chapter will be out soon


	2. Chapter 2: More questions

Owen had just arrived in the library. He was just going to borrow some books and go back. He was still in thoughts about the Kampfers. "I only have one clue, those bracelets" Unless there was a law that you can roll up people sleeves and not to be seen as completely weirdo, i would be at a dead end" Owen desperately needed more.

He took the books that looked like they are for brain surgeons.

Owen knew he had to think more or he would have to end it there.

Those girls looked like 2nd years due to their height and their hair would be easy to spot since most girls he have seen were brown haired or black haired. But the biggest lead would be that orange haired girl.

Owen knew that Matt would have said something about her eventually during their talk in class.

Owen had paid no attention to Matt's rambling so he would have to remember it more closely.

Owen remembered it but he had to think hard. Then it came to him. A film came in his head. A memory of a little earlier this day.

* * *

Owen was sitting at his new desk in class 2-4.

He was sitting there in thought until a hand came bursting in on his desk. "Well hello there!" said the guy. Owen looked up to see a black haired guy with his hair that was slicked so long back that he looked like he had cornrows. "So I hear you're from Europe" he said "Yes... i'm from Europe" Owen said " Well, nice to meet you, i'm Matt" he said happily "Mine's Owen"

Matt seemed like a nice guy. He was cheerful, nice and ignorantly happy.

"So you new to town?" Matt said. " Yes I arrived yesterday" " So maybe I could explain the school to you then" Matt said with a smile. "Sure".

"Mind if I tell you about the females of this school?" Matt said

If I had know what he was going to say I would have not said yes.

After that Matt started rambling and rambling about the godly female side and how hellish the boys side is.

He said secret tunnels, meeting goddesses etc etc etc.

Owen face looked like he had just been through the most boring lecture in history. What was minutes felt like months.

Matt's rambling eventually came into the school idols.

He said that there were 2 girls that was unique. Shizuku Sango and Kaede Sakura. Matt's face lighted up as he spoke about them. "The two Idols of Seitetsu academy, they are the beauties of this school filled with lesser beauties. They stand out, is almost impossible to get and are sweet.

The black haired Shizuku Sango and orange haired Kaede Sakura Shizuku or the Prez if you like has the looks and authority. She is more serious than any other girl in this school. Her hair is beautiful like a model and she can always be resourseful.

Her beauty is only matched by the sweet sweet Kaede. Matt's face looked even happier than before. Her personalty is sweeter than sugar and cherries mixed together. She has never had a date before there is even a saying for her. Matt's talking went on until he told me about her looks. How he wonders she looked in revealing outfits.

Matt's face were in a dreaming state. Owen shrugged about what he could be thinking about. Matt came out of that trance he was in and continued to ramble. Thankfully the teacher arrived. Matt went back to his spot and as he did Owen took his hands together praising God.

* * *

Owen now had a lead. Kaede Sakura. Owen remembered she was looking for a person named Natsuru at the crossroad. Owen thought that looking for Natsuru didn't matter to this case but she could say more about the kampfers.

Owen heard the bell ring and went back to his classroom. Owen had maybe a possible, now he had to speak to Kaede. Owen knew it would not be easy since she is so popular. Owen decided he had to take a whiteboard up when he came home. As for now he walked to class deciding he would think it out when he came home.

* * *

As Owen walked home in the sunset he remembered about how the house looked yesterday.

Owen's face became sour. He had been swindled for a lot of cash. "Grr... I have to find a better home than..." Owen came at a halt. He noticed that the tent was no longer standing in the yard. Owen was surprised to this. Could it have been thieves? Owen was wondering if they had been inside.

But what was there to steal. The house was after all completely wrecked.

Owen went in and was surprised. The living room was renovated to it's finest, the walls were white as a new pillow. There were new furnishing. A white sofa, a glass coffee table and some white chairs centered in the corner near the sofa. Here were windows in the walls letting in shining sunlight. Owen's jaw was wide open and would be like that for a long time. Owen was shocked and happy over this. The bats were gone, there were no webs in the corner and the house looked good.

Owen could only think of the bedroom right there since the entire floor was missing. Owen smiled and ran up the stairs to find the walls new and white as the walls in the living room. But the floor was not made of wood it was only metal plates stacked on each other and screwed together.

Owen felt a little disappointed but he knew it would be impossible to repair the floor in one day.

Owen went out of the room and down into the living room.

He left his bag on the stairs and sat down on the sofa.

Owen put his legs on the glass coffee table and wondered who could have done this. "A benefactor?" He thought. Owen was completely clueless about who would have done this. Owen had even another mystery but he decided to continue on the kampfers.

"Kampfers..." He had only one lead, Kaede Sakura. Did she have any answers or would she leave even more questions. He decided to think of it tomorrow. Owen then looked around and wondered how the house looked like.

"Now that I think about it i haven't really looked around the house" Owen did not look around the house yesterday because the house looked like a rat den. Owen took a look around. He saw a modern kitchen right to the living room. It was futuristic in a way looking white as the other rooms and had black marmor floor. The kitchen equipment was very nice looking and was black.

Owen then went to the stairs and noticed a door on the side. He opened it to be revealing it to be stairs downstairs. Owen had found his cellar.

He wondered if his benefactor had been down here and so he went down.

Owen came down there looking around and it was looking like a cellar you find anywhere. Stone walls all around,small windows up in the wall ,housing supports in the basement and of course spider webs. But one detail catches Owen's attention. A big whiteboard with a note on it. Owen went closer towards it and read the message.

"Hello. You may be wondering who I am or why I am doing this at all. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that mystery you are investigating. I know about the kampfers.I know the answers you are looking for but I will not provide them. This is test I am doing to all of my recruits to see if they are something I will deal with. Solve this Mystery and you are in"

Owen was suprised. Someone other than him knew about kampfers. Owen wondered if that person was trustworthy. He may have repaired the house but his reason did not stand in the note. Owen decided that has to be done later since the benefactor had left not a single clue. He had to solve the mystery of kampfers before that person would reveal themselves.

Owen had a single objective. Talk to Sakura. Owen would have to man up and dare to be set in the spotlight. He would have to prepare for this challenge. Owen looked at one of the cellar windows. It was dark. " I would have to think of this tomorrow He went up the stairs up and up to the little bathroom. He would be ready for this he just had too.

* * *

"Sigh". It was noon at Seitetsu and Owen was cleaning the library with a broom. It was a lot of splinters all around the room and some of the shelves was cut into pieces.

You might be wondering how Owen got stuck into this mess. Well to make a long story short one of the library's sections was destroyed. No eyewitnesses saw what happened and rumors started to go around who would have done it.

There was bullets holes nearby but could not be traced to a gun. It was almost like it didn't existed.

like no gun existed at all. And how Owen got into this? He was covering Matt's ass. You see Matt is a part time librarian. Weird considering that he only cares about girls. But he uses it as a cover to be able to get in the female side to get books back and to maybe look at the girls.

The guys at this school would do anything to get into the female side even if it meant doing extra work at school. Owen regretted taking this job on. But he felt like he could not refuse since Matt came crying and begging for Owen to cover for him. Owen was angry. " I swear I will get that no good lazy jackass".

"Right now I could maybe try to figure out that benefactor or even try to find kampfers!" Owen's anger made him hit the broom in the floor.

Owen looked out of the windows the sun was setting and he was soon done for the day. Owen laid his broom into the wall and walked out of the library with many bags. He could only think of Sakura. "Why didn't I take a chance?" Owen had thought about it all day of why he didn't try to talk to her. " I did not have a chance to talk to her private." He knew if someone else knew about kampfers something unwanted will happen. No one else must know about kampfers.

Owen was halfway to the entrance but then he heard a faint sound of two gun shots. Owen quickly turned around. "What was that?" "It came from the female side". He knew it must be kampfers but is the risk to be expelled worth it. Owen then thought of how long he had come. He had no choice but to investigate it. Owen went on to the female side.

* * *

Owen was sneaking in the hallways of the female side. The darkness had taken the hallways. He was looking at the hallways. It was more decorated than the male side.

"Looks like Matt wasn't kidding". The hallways were beautiful. The upper half of the wall were white and the lower half was decorated with white and blue squares. It was art.

Owen then shakes his head. "Now is not the time". He went on deeper in the hallways.

Then he heard shots again coming close by. "This is it. Now or never!".

Owen could hear bullets being shot fast, that person was fighting someone.

Owen went closer towards the sound. He could come one step closer to this case or he could meet his end in these hallways. Owen then saw them.

3 girl, 2 of them holding a weapon. One a gun, the other one a set of daggers chained together. He recognized 2 of the girls. The blue haired and redhead. Both was there with another one. Black haired, school uniform and was pretty long. Could it be that it was a 3rd year? Owen knew if he stood in the hallways just watching he would be spotted. He quickly went down crouching. The darkness of the hallways would help but if they came to close he would be seen easily. He needed to sneak inside a classroom, but he had a chance to find out more if he stayed. He had to find out more, he stayed. Owen could see the blades slash against the redhead. Why was she doing this. Was it to buy time?

Owen's face looked puzzled. One of the daggers almost hit the redhead. The attacker looked more skilled, as if she had been training for years. A screaming voice was heard yelling Akane. Owen then saw light in the hallway. It became brighter and brighter and then a giant ball of fire launched at the attacker. This looked like the attacker was done for. To Owen's surprise the attacker cut the fireball into two pieces like it was nothing at all. Owen's face looked horrified. If he stayed he would be in serious danger. Owen noticed a door to his left. "Safety!". He went in quickly but quiet.

"This could be my big chance and I sit in here waiting for this to be over!" Owen was irritated that he was in no position to find any more clues about them but he had seen the new kampfer. It was only from the back but the hair was gracious and long and black. She was a student at our school since she was wearing the school uniform. He could recognize that person in a split second. And so was that name Akane. He could track that person down. But more could be found. Suddenly the sprinklers came on. The water fell down like rain on Owen. His hair went straight down in front of his face. Owen could only see his green hair in the way. His clothes became wet and sticky. Then a shot was heard.

Owen quikly took his hair back and tried to listen closely if they were talking. It was no good they were too far out and he was behind walls. He could not hear anything if they even said something. Owen did not want to take a risk and walk away just yet, he had to wait for them to leave. Through he could not hear words he heard footsteps. First only one and so a pair. "No one is gone huh?". That should be good since the more there are yet easier is to find one. Owen was not sure if they had left so he waited. His clothes was wet and icky to wear, his hair was not in a good state and he could be staring death in the eyes. Yet he waited for an hour. He heard nothing. Owen checked the hallways left and right and then ran for the entrance.

* * *

Owen was now sitting in his home at the couch wearing a dark blue jacket and some slack pants. His hair had dried so his hair was slicked high to the right as always. He could not believe how close he could be to discover more but he didn't dare to stand there and watch. Owen was irritated over himself that he could come closer towards one more step towards an identity of a kampfer but he did not dare to stand there and watch. Owen knew that he would be killed and if that happened that means it would have been all for nothing. He didn't like it but the cowards way out was the right way out.

While Owen was trying to calm himself down the doorbell rang. Owen directed his attention to the door It was pretty late so he wondered who would come now. Owen started going towards the door. He was at door and opened it. No one was there. He saw down. "A Package?" Owen picked it up. The package was round and was about 10 centimeters long and wide. He closed the door and looked at the package. "Who could it be from?". The benefactor? or someone else.

Owen looked at the package. No mail address or a word written in front.

Owen shaked the package. There was something inside.

Owen opened the package and dumped it on the floor.

The contents was a black bracelet.

"A...a bracelet!?"

Owen knew perfectly well what that bracelet would do.

Owen was petrified of fear. "Why why here?"

He did not dare touch it or it could maybe end up on his wrist.

Owen was a little panicked of how a bracelet would end up here of all places. But he had to keep his head cool.

Since it was black maybe it was not active. Owen was completely clueless about who could have sent it.

Nothing. "Nothing... absolutely NOTHING"

Owen was tired of thinking and started to act.

He grabbed the bracelet and held it in his hand.

Nothing happened.

He was relieved that the bracelet didn't do something unexpected.

Now what was he going to do with this thing. Hide it? Hiding was the smartest he could do since it would maybe be useful later. But maybe he should remove it. It still was a kampfer bracelet so Owen did not completely trust it, but if someone would pick it if he threw it away a new kampfer could be born. He thought this through. A new kampfer would be troublesome. Owen did not want another so he decided he keep it.

Owen looked out at one of the windows It was looking very dark outside.

He had to be ready for tomorrow maybe he figure out who one of the kampfers are. Owen had to do be ready even if he had to wake up 6 in the morning. He started walking upstairs. He held the bracelet tightly.

He thought that of all that has happened this day.

Owen went on to his bedroom.

He looked at the room. The room was not very big. It was formed as a rectangle. The only things that was in there was his bed, a wardrobe and some shelves over his bed. His bag filled with his clothes laid in front of the bed. Owen changed into his pajamas . It was only some black slacks and a blue t-shirt.

Owen went and laid down on his bed and thought about the day.

The questions was filling his head. Who is the benefactor, why do kampfers exists or who is doing all this?

It was questions that had to be answered in the future.

He held the black bracelet in front of his face. "Why did i get this?".

Those bracelets can be what defines a kampfer. It was only a theory but it was as close Owen could come to find new kampfers. A bracelet says who is and isn't a kampfer.

Questions is the only thing Owen had. Questions with no answers just waiting to be answered. Owen was still thinking.

Owen started to feel sleepy. "Tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden allies

It was morning. The city was starting to wake up. You could hear yawns out on the streets. Where the focus should be? In a Bedroom. The window let in almost some rays of light thought the big curtains. It was peaceful and quiet inside. The birds were tweeting and the wind was blowing a weak and peaceful breeze. Nothing could disturb this peaceful morning. Owen was lying there snoring in his usual pajamas. So peaceful so quiet. Then there was a annoying beeping sound. Owen's eye went up glaring in the ceiling.

He hit the nightstand very hard with his left hand.

The alarm stopped. Owen looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. "*sigh* The only thing I miss is my mom wakening me regularly" Owen could not stand those dahm alarm clocks, waking me up at the best times and with that annoying sound. It has been a day since he got the bracelet. It didn't do anything unexpected so maybe it can be trusted. He still was clueless of why he got that bracelet. Owen got dressed for school. The clues were not much to go on. The kampfers apparently liked to be very anonymous. Owen let in some sunlight though the curtains. "It's gonna be a fine day" Owen said smiling a little.

Owen went out of his room and down to the kitchen. He was just gonna eat a little slice of bread before walking to school. As Owen was on his way to the white kitchen counter he noticed a letter on the wood counter. The letter had no sending address and no stamp on the letter. "Why does no one like to mail post normally" Owen opened the letter.

"Hello there Owen.

I can see you've made progress in the investigation.

Almost risking your ass for progress proves that you are very headstrong

As a reward I can give you some kampfer info.

The kampfers have two forms. One normal and one kampfer form.

All kampfers have to be female so in normal form some may be male.

There is three types of kampfers zauber, gewehr and schewert.

This is basic knowledge for any initiate. Now back to business.

It is almost time to give you an invitation to our faction.

But there is another condition. Present me with 3 or more kampfer identities you are in. It is something all initiates do. Good Hunting!"

"Another condition? Geez he is very picky on recruits". Now Owen had to uncover the identities of those kampfers. It might not be so hard since he had one name Akane, a girl Owen could recognize on the spot and a blue haired magician. Easy right? And that knowledge he gained in that letter. Owen had studied German back in Europe. So let's see Magic, gun and sword. Pretty self explanatory. Owen had seen all of the powers with the kampfers he had met. Those 2 daggers were probably the schewert type and the giant fireball was zauber. But then again Owen had found nothing of those girls even when he went through the school pictures from last year. There was no one from the first year that was matching the pictures.

Too bad he could only get the first years from last year.

And so was that all must be female. Everyone at school could be one and I have only one way of finding them are those bracelets. So much info , so little clues. Owen looked at the wall clock in the kitchen. "Crap! I have to get to school.

I grabbed my bag lying on the couch and started jogging towards the front door. I opened the door to reveal a shining green garden, short cut and blowing slowly. It looked like a painting of a landscape. I directed my attention to the front gate revealing it to be a familiar figure. It was Matt. "Hey Owen!" "Matt!? What are you doing here?" I said looking a little confused. Usually now Matt would run towards school just to catch a glimpse of the females. "Oh now friends can't walk to school together now?" Matt said with a sly little smile on his face. I glared in a serious tone not wanting to play the game. "Oh fine I want to show you something, you are no fun" What could Matt want to show me. I tried to ask. "So what do you want to show me?" "Wait and see"

* * *

Matt and Owen were walking through a alleyway on their way to school.

Matt suddenly stopped "We're here" Owen looked around. It was a plain alleyway. Nothing special, nothing interesting. Only brick walls surrounding us on the left and right. "There is nothing here" Owen said annoyed. "Is this all? An alleyway?" Owen was a little angry over that Matt was pulling his leg. Matt said nothing starting to walk towards the right side of the brick wall. Matt started to knell down and put his finger towards a brick. It went loose reveling a hidden middle backroom. Matt turned his face to me smiling. "Say hello to my little spot" Owen was a little puzzled. "Your what spot?" Matt didn't say anything, only taking out a pair of binoculars. "My little spot for looking at the girls entering and leaving".Wow, Matt was a complete woman adorer. He could not get enough from just seeing them sometimes, he had to see them all the time. "You see Owen I am what you would call a scout for the guys at school. There is no girl I do not know of in this school."

"Now would you like to have a look?" Matt handed Owen one of the binoculars. Owen was disgusted at looking at girls at long range. Even trough i was not peeking at them naked but i still didn't like it.

I was about to say no but then Matt said " There may be that a Blue haired beauty starting!" Could she be that kampfer? If so she could be followed home to maybe learn her identity. Owen didn't like it but he needed do it.

"Good to have you! Now to have a look shall we?" Matt pulled out a two little stepladders out of the wall. It was not to big but enough to get your head over the brick wall. "Been Rumors about this girl. Many have seen her and have been asking. But I Matt Stones have after some digging found out that she will be entering these holy grounds today!" Matt looked like he had stars in his eyes. Looking so exited. Is this how he talks about every girl entering? But most surprising Matt is doing hard work. He must have dug through mountains of files just to find a file for one single girl.

The school was maybe 50 meters away from where we were standing.

The houses was also making a very big gap so you could catch the whole entrance. Owen took the binoculars up to his eyes. When he saw the school through those binoculars it was as if he was standing there at the front gate. Now he had to see if Matt was not messing with him. Owen then saw her the blue haired woman walking towards the entrance. Everyone just turned their heads towards her. She was different than the others. The other girls just dropped whatever they were doing and just watched her. Completely breathtaking.

I took off his binoculars. "Interesting..." No one had ever seen her at school and there was people starting to ask after this person. She did just pop up out of nowhere. This was perfect! All i had to do was to follow her to her home. Once there i could test out that little invention i brought from home. I smiled. I had come somewhat closer. The girl who appeared out of nowhere and almost didn't exist appeared. Her other identity is going to be revealed. I took a look to my left. There i saw Matt drooling. He had fallen for that girl hands down. I waved his hand in front of the binoculars.

He was completely gone. I just left Matt alone. I started to walk towards school. "Now I just have to wait" I then heard the weak sound of a bell coming from the school. "Crap!" School was starting. I have to get there fast! I started running as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

"Quick!". Owen was running from a thing that could make your ears scream for suicide. "Oh come on! Don't you want to hear more?". Owen ran and ran at every corner he could find. What he was running from? Matt obsessed with his new goddess. Owen had never tried to run from a conversation but with Matt he could not stop talking. From the blue hair to the leggins he would not stop talking. When you would think he was done, guess what? He had even MORE to talk about! "Is he gone?" Owen took a look around breathing heavily "Thank god!". Owen was leaning towards one of the walls breathing relieved out. That day was almost unbearable.

All the guys was completely obsessed with that new girl. The only thing the guys wanted to talk about was that goddahm girl. And why do they want to talk about her at all when the girl is a lesbian! Do they not get they have no chance? But maybe I should not be so trust that newspaper too much. It was more like a tabloid now that I think about it.

The only good thing I got out of this was the name of that girl. Natsuru Senou. "Interesting..." Wait didn't Sakura yell for that person the first day I saw the kampfers. Was it really that person she was looking for? "Thought Kaede was a dead end after some thought but this raises my suspicion of her again". I suddenly heard steps slowly. "Matt!?" I was prepared to run as fast as I could but then I saw it wasn't him. It was Natsuru. She looked like she had a really shitty day. Her head was down looking in the ground looking sad.

She didn't notice me. "What a stroke of luck!" Now all I have to do is follow her. I started to follow that girl. It must have been a really bad day.

She became the center of attention in the matter of minutes. What I've been told the first days for the two idols first was not pleasant

Can't be easy being one of the school idols. Matt have told me about what being a idol is and it is completely different then I thought. Idols are being adored by both sides of the school not one. Such love can lead to being harassed deeply. What Matt told me about what both sides of the school wants to do to even one of the idols was disturbing.

I started to wonder how her day could have been. My thoughts about that was interrupted when she took a turn right. "We're here". The house was some parts wider than mine. Family house perhaps? Lived here for some time apparently. She stopped to pick up some mail. Nothing to interesting as she read it and went on in. Now was the time. I took out a little box out of my bag.

I opened it to reveal a glass container containing little shiny metal balls. The tiny balls was all about the size of a marble. "Can't wait finally test this thing out!". I sneaked into the backside of the house carefully. Lucky for me there aren't a backdoor at this house. Quiet for the most nothing out of the ordinary, looked like a normal back yard.

I took a look at the container again. My little spying invention is finally going into action. I opened the glass container taking out one of the little shiny balls and laid it down on the grass. The little metal ball opened small holes on the sides and out of these holes came small metal legs. In the front middle came out a little camera about the size of those spying cameras. My little invention the spyder camera. It is something I invented back in Europe.

It is a spy tool, more efficient than a spy, quieter than a mouse and more useful than a hacked camera. It is the thing for the future! And most impressive is that you can make this with a marble and some easy modifications. Came up with it while I saw a spider hanging in my room corners.

That invention can spy on people for months maybe even years. Only if i could find a way to find a power source small enough to power that thing longer than an hour.

The little metal spider started to climb up the wall, and all he has to do is just find a crack and the spying can start!

"All right! all I have to do now is get out of here."

I was about to get to the front yard but then I saw a girl towards the front door. I was so surprised that I could have jumped backwards. But I needed a cool head and I just sat down behind the wall waiting for her to leave or go in. There was just a single wall standing between me and danger. It was probably just a friend visiting or something like that.

But the fact remained I would be done for if she saw me.

I looked to my right. "Maybe I could sneak to the fence and try to get away." I took the chance and sneaked away. I could hear the door opening while tried to get away. As I tried to flee I could feel a sort of annoyance in my brain.

A golden opportunity squandered.

* * *

"*huff* *puff*" I was standing in front of my house breathing heavely.

"That was TOO close!" Almost getting spotted by that kampfer. If I know anything it is better to be in the shadows to those you are following. But there was still maybe to be had some progress. "Dammit! It is just like last time!" Guess it's better luck next time. Wait, maybe my little spider caught something! I rushed in to my house. I ran up the stairs and into to my room. I opened my bag and took out my laptop in a hurry. I felt as exited as when I was six years old opening Christmas presents. One step closer or nothing!

I quickly logged on and started to connect with my little spy.

Maybe some answers this time.

The video started. It's start was not anything interesting, just Natsuru sitting around a little table in a room with a guest. Not only that but there was even some stuffed animals on the table with their guts sticking out. "Creepy." Owen didn't like stuffed animals. Their expressionless face, their design to be looking like people or even dead animals and worst of all the thought of them waking up while you were sleeping and strangling you to death. The chills went down Owen's spine.

Too bad I could not install a microphone into the spyders.

It provided clues but I would rather hear as well as seeing what they are talking about. Should have thrown in some extra work. Better continue watching.

I then saw what I could not believe my own eyes "Wait! Did that doll move!?" Just how is that possible? A moving doll! How does that make any sense? But then again, I am dealing with a girl who can shoot fire out of her hands. I needed to hold my head cool and focused and just watch for any clues. I watched it closely looked like the other girl was looking rather disappointed and a little sad. I then saw something blue shining at her right hand. "Bingo!" Finally some more progress. But now another question comes to mind. Who is that girl? Maybe it's that Akane girl? I disconnected from the laptop. I had what I needed too know for today.

"One down two to go!" I had come a little closer to the 3 identities of the kampfers. I sat down on my bed. So what should I do now? It was almost nighttime and I was a little hungry. There was some frozen pizzas in the fridge. Suddenly a bright light came from the nightstand. I looked at the nightstand in surprise. "What.. What is happening!?" The light was green and it was getting brighter and brighter. I heard a weak voice in my head. "Open meeee..." What is that voice? Is it asking me to open the drawer? I was a little curious of what was happening in that drawer. I started to approach the nightstand. The voice spoke again. "Open meeeeeee..."

Who was that? As I came closer to the nightstand the voice became stronger and stronger. Finally I was standing in front of the nightstand. The green light's force could be felt from there I was standing. It felt ferocious, could almost could rip the container it's was in to pieces. Without doubt I opened it. It started to light so brightly it could not see. The light was strong and was blinding me. I shielded my eyes. The light was only getting stronger and stronger. Then it suddenly stopped. I looked around me. Nothing had changed.

I looked in my drawer. The bracelet was still there lying on my clothes. It was still black. Then I heard something. "Ah! finally got a link to you." I was startled by this voice. "Who's there?" I looked around my room for anyone but there was no one to be seen. "Be not alarmed, I am talking to you telepathically." Telepathy now? This is just getting weirder and weirder by every time I came closer to something. I tried to ask him something. "Who are you" "An ally that comes with two warnings." Warnings? "Beware of the White and Beware of the Huntsman" "What do you even mean by that?" I was annoyed. He was very cryptic. "It's all I can say without disturbing the balance" "Balance? You still are talking cryptic, now give me some answers!" "You will know in short tiiiime..." The voice faded. The room was once again quiet.

"Who was that?" It was a question that I asked myself and self again.

Is he the benefactor who rebuilt my house? Or is it another person?

"Yet another question." *sigh* It's all I get now isn't it? A rumbling sound could be heard. Well maybe I should think harder later. I went down to my kitchen.

* * *

Change of View ? view

The shadows was all around. The torches giving little light of what was in there. Old stone bricks formed in a spiral form and some greenish water at the ground was all to be seen. A sound of some splashing came from deeper of these tunnels. A man could be seen walking from the shadows holding a little torch. He was wearing some brown leather armor. His face covered with a brown hood. At his side he had a tiny dagger sheathed. On his other side he had another dagger.

He went on deeper into the shadows. He went deeper in and lit more torches until he came to a giant door. The man knocked on it.

A little slider was opened on the wooden door. A loud angry and cranky voice could be heard. "Who's there!" The man answered. "Yamazuki, my brother." "Yamazuki!? Welcome in brother!" The large door started to slowly open up. Yamazuki started to walk in through the large doors. The man who shouted could be seen standing to the left of the doors. The man was wearing the same leather armor as Yamazuki. He was not wearing a hood so his face was very visible. He was bald with very short hairs on the side. He was maybe in his middle forties. He had a little stubble beard and had a little smile.

"How did the hunt go?" "Not good. Almost got killed." "Where is the others?" Yamazuki looked down. "Dead." The bald man looked disappointed. Yamazuki and the man started to walk deeper into the tunnels. "Is everyone dead?" the man asked. "Some made it away, but I am not sure how many." "They served us honorably." Yamazuki said. The man put his hand Yamazuki's shoulder. "Their deaths will not go in vain." Yamazuki smiled a little. They continued to walk down the tunnels.

The men stood soon before another massive door. The bald man shouted. "OPEN THE GATES!" The doors slowly opened to reveal a massive stone plaza. It was formed in a half circle and was about 800 meters wide and 300 meters tall. The plaza was filled with people talking to each other wearing the same leather armor. There were little shops at entrance selling many sorts of items. The middle had a big tavern full of people singing songs of victory and glory. To the ends of the left and right directions were more tunnels leading deeper into whatever was lying in these caves.

Right forward was a short hallway leading to a tall structure with someone sitting on it. "You should probably speak to the chief about the results of your hunt" The bald man said. "Agreed." "I need to get back to my post. Never know if some of our other brothers made it back." "See you later my brother." The bald man walked out of the giant doors. Yamazuki made his way through the crowds to the northern part of the hall. There were lanterns all over the place lighting up the dark plaza. Many men and women was walking around in the same armor. He walked around the tavern. The tavern was hanging on ropes put in the ceiling. The tavern was wooden planks hanging over a massive hole leading down to who knows where.

There were tables and chairs made of light oak wood. Yamazuki walked around the tavern to the north side of the plaza. He was now standing in front of the short hallway. There were two guards standing in front of the opening. They were wearing a metal armor that was looking like the ones they had in the middle ages. Yamazuki walked towards the men. He was halted by the men. "Stop right there Blade-Brother, the chief is talking to some survivors of the exploration party." "The brothers and sisters that went missing a month ago?" One of the guards nodded. "Dahm these deep caves. Killing our brothers and sisters by day and night!" A man and a woman came out of the room while they were talking. "He will see you now." The guard said. Yamazuki walked by the guards.

The structure of the room was not very tall. Around 35 meters tall. The little room had a big structure at the end of the room. It was big cylinders formed in pentagon forms mad of black stone. There were some stairs leading to the top. At the top of that stone sat a man in the same armor only it was black. The armor had also a cloak with some fur at the neck. He was hooded with a mask on. The mask was colored silver and had a black visor where the eyes stood. Yamzuki bowed his knee at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rise my brother" Yamzuki stood up. "How did the hunt go?" the chief asked. "Not good, many died during that hunt. Those people know how to fight." The man looked down. "No matter Blade-Brother brother, we have a new mission for you" Yamzuki looked up at his leader asking. "What is it?" The chief looked at Yamzuki. "We have a initiate at a city some miles away." "He is very well known with our enemies and what they are capable of." "Go to the city that has the Seitetsu Acadamy and find the initiate Owen Martin." "To be able to talk to him during the day join the school" Yamazuki knelled down. "It shall be done my cheiftan"

"Fare well my brother." The chief sat down on his throne. Yamazuki walked out of the room and into the main plaza. "Better prepare then" he thought "But first how about some Irish ale before my leave." Yamzuki walked towards the tavern.

* * *

Author: Hey thanks for reading my fan fiction to the 3rd chapter.

Why I am talking right now is to add some details about the last scene and also apologize if you thought the change from 3rd person to first person view was not so pleasant.

But let's talk about the details of the armor I talked about.

I thought it's like a fusion of the leather armor from fallout 3 and the thieves guild armor from skyrim. Keep the shoulder pads and the upper body of the thieves guild. Either the sleeves of the thieves guild or the sleeveless left arm of the leather armor. The hood is of course from the thieves guild and the boots are also thieves guild. Hope that gives a good picture in your head of the armor.


	4. Chapter 4: The festival

Author: Hey guys! You might be wondering why this chapter took so long. Well these last weeks I have been busy with some different stuff and the fact I decided to say screw and throw the whole festival into one big chapter. I hope you understand why this took so long and forgive me. As for why I am stalling you and let you start reading this chapter.

* * *

"Sigh..." Owen was sitting at his desk at school. He was reading one of the books that he had borrowed from the library. Been some days since he got some info from his benefactor and the kampfers have been more quiet than a mouse. And the spyder he deployed had run out of power so his way of learning new info was gone. Nothing special had happened. Except for that the whole school is in festival mode. The 70th seitetsu culture festival is about to start the very next day. The guys excitement is high enough to reach the moon.

Well... almost everyone. Owen was not exactly a big fan of festivals. Too crowded he thinks. And the fact that everyone at the male side is a love hunter. Owen had even heard of Matt's crazy scheme to sneak inside the female side a day early. Too bad for them the survival club stood in their way. They have done everything Owen could think of to get inside the female side. Some people don't have patience.

But that was not why Owen was disappointed. It was because the whole class voted to make a rest stop for tired parents. It's like they just chose that just so they could focus on the beauty contest next day since all of the idols are participating.

"(What is even so special about them?)" Owen had said that question since Matt started to talk about the festival. Owen looked away from his book.

The room was looking like some sort of office. Boxes full of papers, desks with people working and of course what all offices need, a water cooler.

This is the most boring day in Owen's life.

He was not interested in helping a project that involved just to get info for the contest. And the fact that Matt is calling him lazy. He felt like he should remind him of who had saved his ass countless times. Matt had been asking Owen to cover for him many times this week. And it was jobs that he should have done! Going to help dig a hole under the wall, doing his share of the librarian work and 'borrowing' him money! Owen's face was in a annoyed state.

"(Screw this! I am going for a walk.)" Owen laid his book down. He stood up and started walking towards the door. The corridors were almost empty. A few people walking from classroom to classroom. "(Wonder how the female side is doing?)" Owen could maybe take a round in the female side with the excuse of finding late books. It was just to compare not a pervy look as any other guy would do. It seems like a way to kill time. "Ehh Why not." Owen went on to the library.

* * *

One of the double doors at the library went up. Owen went on in to the library. It was completely empty. "Silence..". Owen didn't think the library was this quiet. Maybe he should drop that look on the female side. Owen went on deeper in the library. The library looked completely new to Owen.

It looks like the kampfers never was here. Owen felt like he was in a hidden paradise. Complete silence, no classmates and no Matt asking for favors. "I think I hide in here for the rest of the day." Owen said with a little smile. He went on to the shelves filled with books that he could read until this day ends. Owen pulled out a book that was taller than a human head. "(1 million and one math problems. Hah! I will be finished with this at the end of the day!)" Owen opened the book and began to read.

Without knowing a man in leather armor was standing right behind Owen holding a wooden mallet. The man knocked Owen into the unconscious world. The man muttered something. "Welcome in initiate"

* * *

"Urrrghhh..." Owen was lying down on a concrete floor. Owen laid a hand on the back of his head while raising his upper body up. "(What.. happened?)" Owen took a look around. It was not the school library he was in. It was a cellar with the lights switched on. There was a little window at the upper half of the wall. He saw some stairs at the wall. "Well might as well get out of here." Owen raised his body up. "Ah so you're finally awake." Owen turned quickly behind and saw a man in brown leather armor wearing a brown hood. "W-who are you!? And more importantly where am I!" The man was chuckling. "Ahh always the same reaction.." Owen was puzzled.

Who was this person? What does he want with him? "Well let's get to business shall we?" The man took of his hood revealing long thick black hair going down to his neck. It was not slicked with hair gel it just went down backwards. He had black blue eyes and had short eyebrows. His face was white as Owen's and was about Owen's age.

"I'm Honzo Yamazuki and I am a high member of the guild" Owen was looking confused. "The guild? Well that's very vague." "You get the full name later Initiate" "Wait INITIATE!? I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS GODAHM GUILD! AND WHY ON EARTH DID YOU F****NG KIDNAPP ME!" Owen was shouting high and angry. "Calm down, calm down rook. The recruitment is like this for all members. We can't do this in the open you know." "SCREW THAT! YOU CAN ALSO NOT RUN OFF WITH PEOPLE WHILE THEY ARE UNCONSCIOUS!" The man sighted. "It is always the same reaction."

"Look you can deny this opportunity if you want, you can just walk out of this cellar and this will be a thing of the past and will never be mentioned again."

Owen was already on his way out his door but then came something unexpected. "But if you leave than that means you are giving up free info for that enemy of yours, you know those **kampfers** " Owen stopped dead in his tracks. He know of the kampfers? How does he know? Owen was thinking hard. Some sort of organization? The offer was too good to pass. Owen had to act. Owen turned his upper body around. "What do you know of them?" "Join me in this little practice and I let you in on the details initiate." Practice? What did he mean by that.

Owen had no time to wonder he answered. "Very well I join you in this practice." Yamazuki smiled. "Welcome in then!" Yamazuki pulled out a little black dagger with beautiful golden design. He turned the blade to his right hand fingertips and held the dagger in front of Owen. "A dagger?" Yamazuki shaked his head. "No it's a blade." Owen took a another look at the dagger. "That is a blade?" Owen was pointing at the dagger. Yamazuki turned the blade around again until he was holding the hilt. He raised his hand holding the dagger and swiped the dagger down fast.

Unbelievable the dagger was longer. It was as long as a sword. "H-how did you do that!?" Yamazuki showed Owen a little button at the top of the hilt right under the cross guard. Yamazuki handed Owen the sword. He took it with the right hand. "So what will we be doing?" Owen asked. "Sparring." Yamazuki said as he pulled a set of two extendable daggers that was looking like Owen's sword. "WAIT WHAT!? We're going to fight each other!?" "No we're going to hug each other." The sarcasm in that sentence was high enough to jump over Mars.

"But..But you have two and I only have one sword how is that fair?" Owen was grasping at straws to find a way out of this. Yamazuki sighted. "Fine, here you crybaby!" Yamazuki threw a piece of metal with a handle on it to Owen. "What is that thing?" "It's a shield initiate. Use it!" Owen picked up the metal piece and studied it. Owen noticed a little circle at the top of the handle and pushed it. The metal piece first extended the metal upwards and started to twirl around. Soon it was a round shining metal shield fitting for a knight. "Satisfied?" Yamazuki said annoyed. Owen took a look at the shield and sword. "Yes let's do this." Owen knew he couldn't get away from this. Yamazuki smiled as he crossed his blades on his chest and then charged straight at Owen.

Owen quickly put his shield up and blocked his blows. The force of the swords was clanging fast and violent. Whoever this Yamazuki guy was he had been training for years. "You have to do more than just blocking you know!" " I'm new to this!" Owen shouted in a whiny tone "Watch your legs!" Yamazuki swiped on of his swords to his legs. It left a little cut on the right leg. "HEY! These pants ain't cheap!" "Says the son of a billionaire." "(He knows?)" "How much do you even know of me?" "We have been watching you for some time. We needed a little info." They have access to police databases?

Yamazuki swords continued to clang at Owen's shield. "Make some resistance!" Owen continued to hold his shield up. "You would be dead if you don't do something!" Owen felt pressured. Yamazuki was right. He could not block and block he had to fight back. Owen waited for the right moment to launch a counterattack. The swords clanged ferociously at the shield while Owen waited for an opportunity to strike. "Come on you wimp! Strike me!" Yamazuki was very impatient and tried to go for a lower strike. The opportunity presented itself "NOW!" Owen dodged to the right. The swipe missed and Owen swung his sword at Yamazuki. He had his eyes closed. The blade stopped abruptly. He thought the of the worst. Owen opened one of his eyes to see if the wound was bad. But there was no wound. Yamazuki held his blade in his left hand and started to laugh in a happy way. "Good job initiate! Almost could have taken me down!" Owen didn't know why he was in such a good mood. He could have died.

"Looks like you would be a decent brother!" Yamazuki let's go off the sword and shortened his swords into daggers. "Why are you so happy?" "Well you know how to use the situation to your advantage. Waited for the perfect moment to strike. Not to shabby if I say so." Yamazuki then took a smirk. "But next time keep your eyes open." He said in a mockingly way. Owen knew that was a mistake but he could not stand the sight of others blood. Had a traumatizing experience back in Europe. A chill went down his spine a second time. "You've passed the test." Owen was relieved. No more bloody fighting. "So I can go now?" Yamazuki nodded. Owen was starting to go up from the cellar and back out. "Oh by the way what do I do with these.?" Owen held forth the withdrawn shield and sword. "Keep it. It will probably come in handy" Owen placed the shortened shield and sword in the pockets he had. Owen started to walk up the stair in the cellar.

A door slam could be heard. Yamazuki was staring into the air.

"So he's the one? He could barely beat me. If he can't fight he won't do very well in the hunt. Better send a bird to the chief of the test results." Yamazuki went out of the cellar.

* * *

"Come on ya slowpoke!" Matt was yelling at the top of his lungs. Owen was tailing along rather slowly. It was in the middle of the day and the sun was shining. "Why is it so important that we have to run Matt?" "Well duh! It's the beauty contest today and the 3 idols of Seitetsu are participating! Do you not care for those magnificent and wonderful girls?" Matt looked like he was in a dreamy state. "So... Beautiful!"

Owen sighted. "Is girls all you think of?" "No I wouldn't say so." "You're lying." "No I don't!" "Then say your other interests then!" "Well there is..." What Matt listed was a bunch of nonsense. Yeah right, like he could cross the Atlantic ocean with a kayak and a toothpick. He also took long pauses during the things he listed. " And at last there is... Cross cycling." Owen didn't even care to argue. "Can we just go to school." "Well that was what I was suggesting before you called me a liar!" Matt went on further with a grumpy expression. "Ah who cares what he thinks." Owen was thinking of what he experienced yesterday.

"A guild huh?" The thought of that was a little existing. "Wait what am I even saying!? Me fighting? That's like imagining Rooney playing for Liverpool!" (Football/Soccer comparison) Owen was making a scared look. "Geez what is wrong with me?" It was no pleasant feeling exactly being kidnapped yesterday. And that Yamazuki guy. How long have he done this? He fought like a martial artist. If that is the requisite Owen had already failed. "(Too little info.)" Owen was wondering what this guild was and it's reason for fighting. The only thing Owen could think of was that one line. "Kampfers..." There was that word again. It almost if everything have a connection to those things. "(Gah! The questions just keep on piling up just like last time!)" Owen could hear voices a little further in front. The brainstorming had to be put on wait. The festival was at full swing.

The students and other people were standing around looking so happy. "Man, these people must really like this festival." Owen could feel the energy from where he was standing. The school was decorated very nicely. Must have taken them some time to make this. Owen then saw something in the corner of the eye sneaking on to the female side carefully. He saw some very familiar hair that was slicked way back. Owen knew perfectly well who it was. It was Matt without a doubt. "What is that idiot planning now?" Owen followed Matt to where he was sneaking. Matt went behind a corner. "Best to sneak up on him." Owen went against the wall sliding along it until he came to the corner. Owen nudged his head over to peek at what Matt was doing.

Matt was standing there looking up the wall with one pickaxe in each hand and a camera strapped around his neck. Owen saw this and became a little annoyed. "That idiot never quits does he." Owen walked around the corner ready to shout in his face about what the hell he was doing but before he could to that he got a hand at his mouth. "Hrmf!.." "Shh! Be quiet do you want us both to get spotted!" Matt was whispering rather angry. Matt carefully let go of Owen's mouth. "Just what the hell are you doing!" Owen whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am taking the shot of the year!" The shot of the year? What was he talking of? "What are you even talking about?" Matt pointed up to some rectangle shaped windows higher up on the wall. "That is the changing room for the beauty contest! It's where the most beautiful girls in the school are including the idols! Have you any idea what the price of one shot of the idols naked! Have you?" Matt was whispering as high as he could to not get spotted and he did so rather angry. But still Owen had no idea of the price of one picture. "I could become a millionaire in days!" Owen was amazed. How can the school be this perverted that you could make millions of one golden shot. But maybe he shouldn't be surprised. He had heard weirder things. A prime example, everything he had been investigating for the last weeks.

"Now if you don't want in on this million investment you can just get out of here!" Matt was whispering angry and was showing some teeth in that annoyed look. Owen still didn't care what he thought. "Fine I go then." Owen went back to corner he came from. "He really is an idiot isn't he?" He muttered to himself. Owen was still wondering if he should be friends with that bozo. Owen took a look at the school again. "Might as well check out the festival stops." Owen went on in to the decorated school.

* * *

"Ah silence." Owen was standing in the quiet empty library again. He was escaping from the noisy festival. Owen could not stand it. It was some stops that was just showing of girls tits and butts. Owen swore he saw a classroom looking like a strip club. "This school is worse than I thought! Geez even the girls are perverted. Maybe I should have just stayed in Europe with my parents."

Owen took a look around. It was deserted like yesterday. "Too bad it won't be like this forever. Could use it as a hangout." Owen went going to the place he was standing yesterday. He saw the book still lying there on the ground. "Wow, it is really deserted." If only it could stay like this. Owen picked up the book he was reading yesterday and started to read. "Hello." Owen looked up from his book.

He was shocked to see what was standing in front of him. It was Yamazuki in the school uniform. "W-what the hell are you doing here!" "What? Can't I go and go to school now?" Owen was silent. "Don't be so quiet initiate. I had to start so I could speak with you in the day. "(Hm... it makes sense)" "So what do you want?" "Remember the test you got?." What? A test. But what test could it be? "You know... Name 3 kampfers." "(Oh crap!)" Owen totally forgot about that. So far he could only mention 2 of them. Natsuru Senou and that Akane girl. "(Why didn't I do more? Dammit I should have done more than just read!)" Owen was looking nervous. All he did just slack off or read this whole time.

"Eh he he to tell you the truth I only know 2 names and one of them is a first name." Owen said with a sweat drop expression with a nervous laugh. Yamazuki sighted "No matter initiate, most of our recruits at this time only know a first name by now." Owen was relieved. "So you came here only to do that." Yamazuki shakes his head. "Nah. I'm here to hand you this. He took forth a package with Owen written in big letters on the package. It was wrapped in like a soft Christmas present. "What is it?" "Wait and see." Yamazuki handed him the package and started to walk away. Owen started to wonder. What was inside this package? Owen pressed it. It was a little hard but still able too move it around. He felt to see if there was any corners. It was. It was something that was 1 centimeter high and it was pretty wide. "Should I open it?" It was something that burrowed inside Owen's mind. Ding! "Huh?" It was coming from Owen's phone. He took it out of his right pocket. The phone was dark blue and it was a flip phone. He remembered the day he got it from his sister. Owen was very happy that day. Owen flipped the phone up. He had gotten an unknown text from someone.

"Probably Yamazuki." Owen's suspicions was confirmed when the word initiate was the first that was written. "What more does he want?" Owen started to read the text. "Initiate do have any spare time? We would like you to investigate a apartment in the suburbs. The reward will be specified later and by the way do NOT OPEN THE PACKAGE!." "(Is that guy telepathic?)" Owen was actually considering that possibility. A second ding came on Owen's phone. Owen quickly opened the second text. It was a address written in the message. " Might as well" There was nothing interesting going on in this school except for a hyped beauty contest. Owen flipped his phone down and went out of the library. Owen felt a thing he thought he would not feel at a time like this. Excitement.

* * *

"(This is it huh?)" Owen was standing at the entrance of a big apartment complex. It was still day. "This gotta be the place. The address is matching. Now how to I get inside?" Owen was stumped. There is only 2 ways in either get buzzed in or pick the lock. The fact that Owen is not a thief already should make clear which way he choose to get in. "Let's see here how to I get buzzed in?" There was a lot of people living here. "(Hmm maybe I can check the panel for the trigger.)" Owen looked at the buzzer. "(Star screws. Hah! Easy.)"

Owen pulled out his flip phone again. He clicked at a little red button at bottom of the phone. Something happened with the phone. The upper part of the phone extended a little metal pole with a pointy tip. It was a little star screwdriver. "(One of the smartest things I have ever done.)" He unscrewed the panel. Owen looked at the insides of the the panel. For others it would be very hard to figure out how you can unlock the door from there. But Owen is Owen. Owen connected some of the wires together from one of the names on the panel. A buzz was heard. "(Bingo!)" Owen fixed the panel, screwed it in and opened the door.

"(Now which floor was it again?)" Owen opened the text again. "The 12th floor. Better take the elevator then." Owen clicked on the button on the elevator and waited. Yet another ding came on the phone. Owen flicked it open while the elevator door opened. He went in as he opened the text. "Dude where are you? I thought you was going to be here and help me with the photographing in the beauty contest." No doubt it was Matt. Owen didn't give him his phone number due to you know it's Matt. He expects a little help every time something is on.

Owen didn't answer the text and closed the phone.

The elevator dinged and opened it's doors.

Owen went out of the elevator into the hallways to other apartments.

"(Now which number was it?)" Owen looked around in the hallways.

Owen stopped at a corner where a apartment was standing.

"This is the place." Owen opened the door. "(Unlocked. Must have forgot to lock the door)." Owen opened the door to see a longer hallway in to the apartment. Owen went on into the apartment to see a things he would never want to see. "W-w-WHAT IS THIS!?" The apartment was filled with stuffed animals with the most creepiest designs. Blood,guts and lifeless eyes. Owen was petrified at the sight of this. "(Why would Yamazuki send me here?)" Owen was thinking of why he was sent here and then it hit him. Those moving stuffed animals he saw on the camera. These things in here looked just like them! But the most creepiest part about this. They may be alive watching from the corners. "(I officially hate Yamazuki.)" There wasn't much reason to be here. Owen thought of leaving. "Go in." Owen recognized the voice. It was the one that spoke to him that night.

"You again? What do you want?" " I need you to go inside a certain room and find a stuffed animal." "You want me to do WHAT?" Owen was gaping in fear. "But it's full of..." "I don't care! You have to get into that room no matter what!" Owen did not like this one bit but something was odd. Why would that voice contact Owen right now of all times? It was just going inside a apartment for some spying. "Look I can't give all the details or the future will have unforeseen consequences. What I can give you is a little hint. Look for the burnt king." "CAN YOU GET ANY MORE CRYPTIC THAN THAT?" Owen was pressuring a blood vein at his right side of his forehead. "Shhh! Quiet! Do you want the entire building to come here?" Owen realized shouting was maybe not the smartest thing to do when you are technically breaking into a apartment.

"I have to go now..." The voice faded out. "Ok now how do i find that burnt king?" He was most likely referring to a stuffed animal but how in the world is he going to find a single specific one in this mess. This place is packed full of them. "Where do I even start?" Suddenly a weak sound of snoring was heard. "Crap! Is someone here?" The snoring continued. Whoever that guy was he slept though Owen talking and shouting. Must be a really heavy sleeper. Now to find this burnt king. Owen hesitated at first to go any closer to the stuffed animals. He said calming words each time he took on one. Owen searched every bit of the apartment the best he could. He lifted sofa pillows, opened shelves and touched his greatest fear the stuffed animals. But he didn't find anything relating to that cryptic clue. The weak snores could still be heard. Owen looked at it shaking with fear. "(It gotta be in there.)" It's no other place in the apartment he hasn't searched.

Owen placed his hand on the handle and pushed downwards. Owen was shaking his hands as he opened the door. The door creaked open slowly.

Inside there was a dark room with a big window with a couch in the middle of Owen's sight. The window let in some orange sunlight. Around was a room filled with stuffed animals in or other places to the max. Everywhere he saw there was at least one in his sight. Owen shaking with his full body, standing still on his spot like a scared post guard petrified.

"This is... This is horrifying! Why would anyone buy this many stuffed animals!?"

Owen still heard the snoring and it was stronger than ever. It was inside the room but the strange thing that there was no one there.

Owen looked around with a confused face. Where was the snoring coming from? There wasn't a single person inside. Owen knew the only way he would find out would be if he went inside the creepy room. Owen's curiosity got the better off him. Owen stepped inside the room. Owen looked with fearful eyes. He was standing in a den filled with creepy looking stuffed animals with guts sticking out of their stomachs. The snoring came from the shelves and Owen went around in the room trying to find where the sound was strongest. Eventually he found the spot. He looked on the shelf and found the source of the snoring.

A burnt lion. Suddenly it hit Owen. The burnt king was a reference to the burnt lion. Owen picked up the stuffed lion. The snoring was stronger than ever. Owen was freaked out. He was holding a snoring, living plush animal. It was weird as hell.

"Snoooooore" The lion looked like he was in a coma. "(Now how do I wake him up?)" Owen shakes the lion roughly. It was still snoring. Owen then held the lion by his leg and shakes him rough again. The snores was still high as ever. "(Come on! Wake up you bum!)" Owen held him by his stomach and proceeded to punch the lion hard in his plush face. The lion grunted until he opened his eyes. "...Hmm? Is it time dinner time already?" Owen was yet again petrified. "Who are you? Where is Kaede?" "(Kaede? Hey wasn't that..)"

Owen was shocked. His mouth was gaping. Sakura was involved with this somehow. Owen had ruled her out as a suspect due to a feeling. She was like a goddess of niceness and she looked like a nice girl. He may not have met her but all the guys answered the same. She gotta be a nice girl. Owen was suspecting her for having something but all he did was dismiss it as a not likely possibility. "Snoooore..." The lion was sleeping again. Owen pressured a blood vein at the forehead and punched him again. "What? Is it dinner now?" Owen was staring annoyed at him. "What's the problem and where is Kaede?" "Now listen here! Tell me all you know of kampfers!" "Kampfers? Oh you mean those people! I tell okay."

Owen could not believe what that lion told him. That the Kampfers was fighting to decide a war they didn't even know about. Friends, brothers and sisters was turning on each other when they was on different teams. Red and Blue. Two teams one victor. And the ones that choose the fighters are some people called moderators. They send them some sort of messenger. Probably those moving little monsters Owen thought. Owen was disgusted by what those moderators was. Gods sitting on their asses while they watch those people die. Owen had no idea it was this horrible. "That's it?" Owen had heard it all. He was looking angry at the burnt lion. "That's it." The lion went back to sleep. Owen didn't think it was this bad. It was nothing left to do here. "Better leave." He threw away the lion and started going. Owen was about to leave the room when he heard a slam.

"(CRAP!)" Sakura was home. "(Where to hide, Where to hide, where to hide!?)" Owen was in complete panic. It would be really bad to be seen being in someone's house illegally and not to say the least reveling himself to those moderators. Owen was thinking as fast as he could. Then he saw his window (Literally) of opportunity.

The big window in the room. Owen scurried to the window. He opened it in full speed and climbed over it. He closed the window and climbed down to the bottom of the window. "(Safe!)" Owen had thought he had won but then he saw down. It was a very long way down if his arms let go of that little ledge he was holding. Owen had forgotten he was on the 12th floor. He could not hear what was going on inside the room. He didn't want to take a chance so he decided to wait for the night. Owen sighted. "(It's gonna be a long day.)"

* * *

"Owwwwww..." Owen was in serious pain. His arms was stretched longer than he would ever imagine. The pain was something he would never have lived through if it wasn't for a reason. It was dark outside with the only lights coming from the streets or from houses. Owen was red in his eyes and his shirt was stinky and sweaty. His green hair was a little wet and his shoes had a little ponds in his shoes. "Is she asleep?" Owen was wondering that since the moon went up.

"Urrghh can't hold this any longer." Owen was desperate. He knew couldn't last a whole night out there hanging from the wall. Owen had his mind made up. Owen stretched his leg up to get foothold. "Almost there..." Owen was struggling to climb up to the window. He wasn't exactly the gym rat of the family. "Come on! Just a little further..."Owen had his right hand on the bottom of the window. "Hrrnng..." Owen had his head over the window entrance. "There! Now let's get out of here."

Owen opened the window. He slipped though the slim opening and came into the creepy room. Owen quietly sneaked out of the room. "(Almost..)" A click was heard behind Owen. "Well well look who we have here." Owen looked behind his back. It was Sakura with a evil grin on her face holding a gun pointed at Owen's head.

Owen was scared. He could feel her evil aura just by looking at her. All the guys at school said she's the nicest thing they ever knew. One look at that twisted smile and their opinions would quickly change. What was she going to do? Kill Owen? Torture him? Owen was once again petrified. He didn't show it in his expression getting in a really good poker face. "Now speak or there going to be little pieces of brains on my nice floor." Owen kept his poker face as hard as he could. "So you're the quiet type. No problem."

Sakura's eyes began to glow orange while she grinned even more. Owen started to feel a headache. Owen raised his hands up to his head holding them in position to shake it. What was she doing? It felt like Owen's mind was being raped. "What,,, what are you doing?" Owen wasn't feeling well as if he was slipping away. Owen fell down on his knees holding his hands around his head. Owen was showing teeth, closing his eyes and looking. like he was in serious pain. "Hmpf! You sure are taking your time!" Sakura was looking angry as if this never had happened before. Owen started to squirm in pain on the floor. "(I get it now. Ugh! She trying to get into my mind. Just gotta hold out if she get's in... She is gonna find out everything. That guild would be done for!)" Owen didn't have much time. His brain was about to give in. Owen looked in pain at Sakura. She was still showing that evil grin with the glowing eyes. Then out of nowhere a shouting voice was heard. "HEY YOU!" The voice was the one of a man and came behind Sakura. She turned around. The pain in Owen's head disappeared.

"(NOW!") Owen took out his retracted sword. He extended it and as fast as Owen could he lifted the sword up. Owen knew the blade was not sharp due to that Yamazuki could catch the sword with his bare hands but the blade was pretty heavy and could knock her out. It was Owen's only chance to get out of this place. With all of Owen's strength he swung at Sakura. The blade hit the backside of Sakura's head. She fell down on the ground. It was done. Owen withdrew his sword to it's shortened state and ran for the exit.

He wasn't going to wait around for the man who yelled. When Owen was long gone and a little laugh was heard. It was coming from Sakura. She got up from the floor and was showing the same evil grin. "(Interesting. This have never happened before by now that stinky boy would be dead by now.

Oh well he be dead soon as my new slaves do my bidding.)" Sakura went towards the door and closed it.

* * *

It was day two of the Seitetsu festival and the school was overflowing with people. Owen was standing in a line at the female side. Matt was along with him looking like a kid in a candy store. They was wearing the school uniform. What they was standing in line for? A maid cafe with Matt's favorite person Natsuru. "Almost there... Almost there …... Almost there..." Matt was smiling in excitement, he have waited for a day like this. He would have killed to make this a reality and lucky for him the girls at this school like to flaunt their assets. Owen on the other hand was looking a little frightened. He didn't exactly come over last night. How someone looking like her as could be hiding such evil. He was afraid to bump into her. But as Owen's luck would have it he bumped into Matt and of course dragged him along for this.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Owen was bowing his back and his face looking like he had a bad morning. "Do you even have a clue how popular this is?! Today it **will** happen! This is the start of my relationship with Natsuru! Our eyes will meet and she will accept my date proposal and then.." What Matt described as a relationship sounded more like bad fan fiction. As the hours passed Owen and Matt was soon at the front of the line. "Finally! My dream will come true!" Matt sprinted into the cafe. Owen could hear the maids welcoming Matt in. Owen slipped into the cafe and getting welcomed. He sat down with Matt who had found a table near a window. Apparently this is where Natsuru is sitting during class. Matt's obsession with this girl was the weirdest thing Owen had ever been involved with and that's saying a lot considering he is investigating people that can make guns, swords and flame balls appear in the palm of their hands.

Owen had some unanswered questions even after he got all info from that snore lion.

There was something odd with those moderators. How many was there? How did they come to know of those two planets? And why on earth do they make these kampfers fight a war they didn't ask for? "Hellooo are you in there?" Owen was interrupted when Matt was waving in front of his face. "What do you want?" Owen said with a grumpy voice "Oh nothing. Just wanted you to pay attention to the greatest thing you will ever see." What was Matt meaning? Owen had question mark expression. Just then a voice was heard to the left of the table. "Master thank you for choosing me to serve you today." It was Senou Natsuru in the most embarrassing maid costume Owen had ever seen. He could not seriously look straight at her.

Owen tried to hide his red face with his hand while Matt ordered with some stars in his eyes. Owen could hear that Matt made some short pauses during that order.

She left shortly after. "What happened to that plan of yours?" Owen said mockingly. "Shut up I got stumped!" Matt frowned. Owen looked at Natsuru. Walking from table to table in that skimpy outfit. Being the center of attention you must think that is great. But she looked kinda sad as she was forced into this. Owen once had this feeling back in Europe. The reason of why he chooses to stay in the shadows. Being used. What Owen felt like was a betrayal from those he called friends back in Europe.

Owen was once struggling to get friends. It was like he was invisible to others at the school. Once the fact that he was from a rich family many friends lined up on his door. Each time they go to somewhere they had an expensive store or restaurant so they could do something there like dine or get something cool. One day Owen overheard a conversation between a group of guys.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Owen was standing outside in the school yard standing alone. The rain was pouring down on the ground. Owen was holding a black umbrella blocking the falling rain. He was wearing a suit with black suit pants, jacket and shoes. Under the jacket was a shirt and the neck was tied to a tie. His hair flat and combed into a two sides. This was back in Europe 8 years ago. He was standing in the school yard which was a little smaller than the school building. It was in rectangle form reaching for maybe 20 meters wide and 8 meters tall. The thing keeping it that limit was a big red brick wall. The yard was made of concrete filled with kids playing with the playing with slides, monkeybars and other things. They didn't care of the weather, they played anyway. There groups of boys and girls at some visible places of the school yard and some was hiding in the corners. Owen was walking all alone not one person near him.

Owen was looking down with a blank expression on his face. The rain drumming on his umbrella. He was walking around the school yard being invisible to everyone at the school. He walked to one of the corners hearing some chattering coming from the corner. Owen peeked at the other side of the corner and it was the guys he called friends and they was talking rather loud. "What's that Roy?" The boy was pointing to a gold watch with diamonds on. "This? Oh it's a watch that dweeb Owen paid for" "Ha man that idiot is dumber than we thought." Another boy answered. "You think that is impressive? I got him to pay for a trip to America." The boys continued to laugh. "Oh really I got him to pay for a lobster dinner for my family!" The boys didn't stop there. All they was talking about was how impressive they had tricked Owen into buying things for them. Owen's cheeks was red and salty and his eyes was bursting with tears. "Man if this continues we could live like this until we die of old age." "Why not? We could live like rich bastards forever." The boys continued to laugh. Owen left quietly. Still having tears in his eyes.

The feeling of betrayal by those he called friends. Being used and thrown away like a used tissue. This is the reason he don't want to get spotted by others. So they don't use him like those jerks he knew.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Owen looked at Matt. He had his elbows on the table and his hands holding his face up. Matt was looking of in the distance probably watching other girls. Now Owen didn't exactly pay attention. Owen asked Matt "Hey Matt. What did you order?" Matt turned his attention to Owen letting off a little smirk. "Well as revenge for you disrespecting me all the time! I ordered tea! No male guy likes tea. LOGIC!" "(Christ Matt is a bigger idiot than I thought.)" Owen actually liked tea. Some time later another maid came with the order. Matt had ordered nothing to special just a cup of coffee. The maid quickly left. Owen lifted his cup up to his mouth and started to slowly drink it. Matt just stared off in a another direction not touching the coffee. Owen wondered what he was was staring at. He looked in the direction Matt was looking in and noticed Natsuru sitting next to someone Owen swore he could have seen before.

"(That black hair... I can swear I've seen it somewhere. Wait is that the kampfer from that fight in the hallways?)" Owen was confused yet again. Wasn't they fighting each other to death some days ago? "So I see you noticed the school president." The school president in here? Maybe he could ask to do the exams a little earlier than normal "The prez? Where is she then?" "She is sitting there" Matt was pointing towards where he was looking at just a while ago. It was Natsuru and that other kampfer. "(You got to be kidding me!)" A kampfer was the most powerful student in the whole school. Now Owen knew he had to stay under the radar no matter what.

Owen placed his cup of tea back on the table and waited for Matt to finish his. While waiting Owen thought of yesterday. "(Sakura... She showed her true self.)" Nobody would describe a girl sweet if they use mind accessing powers on your head. It would generally be creepy and very bad if your girlfriend could read minds. "(Should I tell this to Yamazuki?)" Owen knew it would be for the best but he still wasn't sure of this guild Yamazuki keeps referring to. Maybe they are in allegiance with those moderators and planned to hypnotize Owen. "(Actually now that I think about it that sounds stupid.)" What reason could Owen have to distrust Yamazuki.

"(I think I tell him when I meet him)" Owen looked at Matt again. He was completely gone looking straight at where Owen looked seconds ago. Owen looked at what he was looking at. There it was a person who could send ice storms down his spine. It was Sakura sitting next to the two kampfers. Owen was piss scared. (He didn't piss himself just wanted to clear that up) He was thinking of leaving a second ago but now he can't due to the she-devil sitting to the left of the entrance. If Owen gets spotted by her, he would have no idea of what would happen next.

Owen looked down at his cup of tea and was looking pale. He was trying to hide his fear and simply wait for that devil to leave. On the bright side Matt didn't bother Owen due to being completely lost in the sight he calls "Flawless". Owen looked at them in the corners of his eyes still looking pale. What was minutes felt like days. The devil sat there for some time. Owen was not sure what why they was sitting there for so long.

Suddenly Owen noticed Natsuru looked shocked. Just a second ago she looked completely calm. "(What was the reason for that?)" He wondered. Seconds later Sakura closed her eyes and leaned forward. People in the cafe looked at them without blinking. The maids took out cameras preparing to take pictures. "(A lesbian kiss)" Now Sakura was really creeping him out. Since she could access minds she could control that person like a puppet. Some seconds later they left with no kiss happening. Owen looked at Matt. He looked devastated. "Whyyyy..." Owen could see some tears coming from his eyes. "Done sipping? If so let's get out of here." Owen was tired of this place. He wanted to get out of here as quick as possible.

Matt wiped his small tears and went along Owen. When they was almost at the exit a maid with short purple hair stood in the way. Her face was blank and her mouth was straight as a line. She was holding a calculator tapping very fast on it. Owen had a question marked expression wondering why she stood in the way. "The bill." The girl said calmly. Owen was not to shocked. He didn't get the usual "Can I borrow some money?" from Matt. Matt looked at Owen smiling. "No worries I got this! Besides it can't be that muc..." Matt's sentence stopped abruptly.

He turned around in a more begging position. "Heh... Hey Owen maybe you can cover for me? I pay you back." Owen knew this was coming. He rolled his eyes and was preparing to grab his wallet when he remembered what he said seconds ago. A little smile came on Owen's lips. "Nah. You can pay this time." Matt raised his eyebrows, widened his mouth bowing down in a frown and his eyes filled with shock. "What...?" "You heard me. Your idea not mine." "But but but but..." Matt was struggling to find a excuse this time.

Owen turned around walking towards the exit. "See you later Matt." Owen said calmly while Matt was looking at Owen with his mouth as far down as his stomach. Matt turned around to face a trio of maids looking at Matt menacingly. "Ladies ladies I'm sure I can fix... wahh!" Matt was dragged by the shirt collar by one of the maids being green haired with glasses. Owen on the other hand had enough of this festival. He went home trying to avoid going anywhere close to the stops in the school.


	5. Chapter 5: The Guild Lair

"Snooooreee..." A high snore was disturbing the peace of the morning. It was coming from a room which is already known. Owen's room. The metal floor was covered in carpets mostly red ones. The windows was letting in almost nothing of sunlight due to the drapes. The school uniform he wearing yesterday was laying on the floor scattered. The black bracelet was still lying in the same drawer. Not one reaction since it levitated the dresser.

It was the morning after the festival. For Owen's sanity he is happy it is over. It was a day away from school and it was just the thing Owen would need. The clock started to ring that annoying sound. Owen hit the table with his left hand hard again hoping that it would be broken. But that thing is probably made of titanium because the hits isn't even scratching it. He raised his upper body, stretching his arms out and yawning. He looked at the clock. It showed 10:30. "3 hours of extra sleep is just what I need after that festival." Owen went up from his bed and walked towards the dresser.

"Let's see here. What to wear? What to wear?" Owen was searching in his dresser for clothes for today. He found a green t-shirt and a black jacket with a hood made of cotton. He found some blue denim pants taking one of them. He took some white socks and put them on. Owen went out of his room and down to the kitchen. He prepared a ham sandwich with cheese and cucumbers. He sat down on his white couch in the living room eating the sandwich. Owen was preparing for a relaxing day in his house. But that's not what would happen this day. While eating Owen saw the package he got from Yamazuki 2 days ago. It was laying exactly where he left it on the glass table. "(What did he give me?)" Owen imagined there was some sort of trial inside the package. "(Ah who cares! This is my day off i'm not gonna move one feet outside this house.)" DING! It was the phone. "(Wonder who it is)" Owen flipped out his phone and opened the text.

"Initiate get to the nearest bus stop NOW! PS:Bring the package I gave you."

"(Oh god why now of all times?)" Owen was not expecting Yamazuki to call at the only day off in the whole week. "(Well it's the only safe way to get info on the kampfers)" Owen didn't exactly have any other choice unless he is willing to get murdered by mrs braininvader. Owen got off the couch and went towards the entrance to get his shoes on. He opened the door to the outside. The promise he thought he would hold was over in seconds.

* * *

Owen was standing at the bus stop . It was just a small concrete block with one side missing and a sign. Owen looked at the package he was holding. What would Yamzuki want now? Owen was thinking it was some trial or something like that. "Hello" The voice came from behind. Owen jumped in fright and turned around fast. It was Yamazuki wearing a black t-shirt combined with black blue denim pants. "STOP DOING THAT!" Owen shouted angrily "Doing what?" Yamazuki answered like he didn't have a clue. "SNEAKING UP ON ME!" "Oh that. Probably not gonna do that." Owen sighted bowing his back and his head down. "Whatever just say what you want." "Today is the day Initiate." "What day?" Owen asked like an curious idiot. "The day you get into the guild." "Aren't I in already?" "Oh please! What you experienced was just initiates road in to the guild. The real thing is just starting."

What Yamazuki told Owen was a little shocking. He almost risked his life going inside Sakura's appartment. "So the little investigation at that appartment is just a test?" "What? You think we set potential recruits in danger? We already knew that the apartment was safe." Owen would strangle Yamazuki if he told him about what happened in that apartment. Owen doubted they even did some research into that appartment. He had already decided he was going to tell him but it was if something was holding his lips shut. He dismissed it as nothing concerning.

"You got the package initiate?" Owen held the package under his armpit. He pulled it out and showed Yamazuki it. "Great you got it." "So what now?" "Now we wait." Owen looked at around. There was nothing around. Nothing seemed to be hidden. "What are we waiting for?" "The bus" Yamazuki answered like it was nothing. "What?" Owen did not expect that answer. Why of all the things in the universe it got to be a bus.

"Okay so we're going to take a bus there then." "Correct want a cookie?" Yamazuki said in a mocking way. "Just quit it, please i'm serious"

The sound of a vehicle approaching seconds away was heard. "There it is initiate, your way to greatness." "Great so how long until we reach this place." "Oh it's not so long."

* * *

100 bus changes later...

* * *

The bus stopped at a road with a little green hill going down to the ocean. The sun was sinking into the water and the seagulls screamed away.

Yamazuki and Owen walked of the bus. Owen was extremely tired. He was bowing his back, looking at the ground, eyes closed and a shaking mouth. The bus started to drive away shortly after they went off.

Yamazuki on the other hand wasn't dropping a sweat or looking tired.

Owen wasn't in the mood to ask why but he had to know a particular thing.

"Why was this trip so long...?" "Kampfer security." "What?" "Those bus changes was to ensure no kampfer was following us. You know the saying better safe than sorry." Owen wasn't exactly happy for that answer.

Hours and hours going from bus to bus just to be sure no one was following them. But why would anyone follow Owen and Yamazuki. If they was having an off day it would all be in vain.

"Hey initiate! Keep up!" Yamazuki was already halfway down the small grass hill. Owen dragged his body along down the hill. The sound of the sea gently washing up on the shore. Owen was at the bottom in some time and there was a giant sewer entrance. The smells of piss and poop could be smelled as if you was bathing in it. Yamazuki was standing inside looking at the long tunnel that was ahead of them. "Home sweet home." Yamazuki took a big sniff inside the tunnel. Owen on the other hand was starting to look green. "How can anyone stand this smell?" "Pretty much everyone that has joined us initiate." Yamazuki went on deeper into the entrance. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Owen sprinted into the entrance despite the bad smell.

* * *

Owen and Yamazuki was walking in the dark sewers. It was pitch dark and the only thing Owen had as a compass was how bad the smell was. The closer he was to the ledge the more poo he could smell. Yamazuki wandered in front having his hand on the back of his head, walking like nothing bothers him. "What is this place?" Owen had to ask why this of all places that would smell nicer, was their hideout. "This used to be the city's sewer system but they upgraded it to more modern and practical use. The guild is just recycling and on the plus side it works as the perfect maze." Owen couldn't complain there other than how bad it smelled.

Out of the blue a little light was seen at the end of the tunnel. "Keep your guts in initiate we're almost there." Owen held a hand in front of his mouth just to be sure he wouldn't make the sewers smell worse. A little later Owen arrived at the light and it turned out to be a bunch of torches screwed to the wall. Right in front of them was a big door big enough to be an entrance for a castle. "Whoa..." Owen let go of his mouth and directed the focus to the grand entrance. "Really? You're amazed by a old door initiate." Owen didn't know what hit him. It's just a castle door from medieval times he could see it in pictures. But seeing a real castle door right in front of him was incredible. He was afraid of what was beyound that door but what that guild had was a one time opportunity.

"Hey Yamazuki. How are we going to get in?" "We knock initiate, we knock." Yamazuki went towards the giant door and knocked in pattern. A little slider went up with a pair of hostile eyes staring at Yamazuki. "WHO'S THERE?" "Yamazuki my brother." The door started to slowly open up. On the other side stood a bald man in leather armor smiling. "Yamazuki! It feels like i haven't seen you in weeks." "Relax uncle it was only a few days." "Who's this guy you're dragging along? An initiate?" "You're right as always uncle." "Just go on through Yamazuki and I see you later." The man went towards the side and let Owen and Yamazuki pass.

Some time later they come to another giant door. The smell was till lurking in the air as they stood before it. "It's time initiate to see the pride and joy of the guild." Owen wasn't sure what he was talking about. Most reasonable is the headquarters of this guild but whats so special about a hideout in the sewers. Once the door opened Owen could barely believe what he saw. A massive plaza filled with people going different places. In the middle there was wooden floor hanging from the ceiling to hold some sort of gathering spot. Near the entrance was filled with stalls and shops ranging from weapons to medicine and more. The north end leaded to a throne room where two guards were standing. "Wow..." Owen was in shock. This massive hideout in a sewer being a headquarters for thousands in such small space.

"Pretty amazing or what initiate?" Yamazuki said while letting off a smirk. Owen was dumbfounded and couldn't say a single word. "I take that as a yes. Okay initiate I need you to follow me to the chief's throne room." Yamazuki started to walk to the north end of the plaza. Owen followed without hesitation. The place was filled with people having the same armor as Yamazuki with only some few adjustments. The marketplace was filled with the sound of babbling and the center was a weak sound of violins playing and laughter. This was a place of connection and socializing. It wasn't long until they was at the north end of the plaza. Yamazuki wasn't eager to stop so he just pointed at Owen and the guards standing there let them through. They were then at the guild chief's quarters and it was massive. The throne was built in black quartz and formed like a fat rhombus. Owen was shocked to see this much quartz in one place. It was like 10 meters high who knew what that giant would cost.

The chieftain was sitting on his throne with his head leaning on his right hand while his right elbow was planted on the thrones arm. "Who is it that you bring forth swordbrother?" Yamazuki started kneel down for the chieftain. "It is the initiate in the reports master." The chieftain looked at Owen. Sweat slid down Owen's neck while The Chieftain examined him. "Very well Yamazuki. You may leave." Yamazuki took a bow and left the big throne room. A door slamming shut was the only thing that made a noise. The chieftain stood up from his giant throne and walked down the stair leading up to it. And there he stood, right in front of a sweating Owen.

"So you're the initiate I read about in Yamazuki's reports?" the chieftain eyes were covered by that mask but it felt like he looked at him with seriousness. "Yes sir. That is me." Owen said nervously. The chieftain groaned. "And here I thought my most trusted swordbrother was pulling my leg." The disappointment in his voice was easy to spot. "You may have the swordskills to a child, but your will to do this is what matters. Tell me, why do you do this?" The question was unexpected. Owen had done this for no apparent reason. Why he would risk his life just to find something that does not matter to him. Curiosity? Doing the right thing? Or for no reason at all? Why?

"I do it because of my curiosity." There, now he have said it. The chieftain groaned yet again. "As if my day couldn't have anymore disappointments. You're like the other recruits, looking for answers to a question they don't know." Owen looked at the chieftain with curiosity. A question he did not know? But he knew the question. What are kampfers. "You're thinking that the question is what are the question?" More importantly can that man read thoughts?

"You really want to know what the real question is?" Owen nodded. "The real question isn't just one but a chain of question's. The moderators are in focus. Who are they? What are they? And why are they making the kampfer's fight each other? Those are the real questions initiate." Owen already knew 2 of the 3 questions. He got mostly out of that snoring lion. The thought of that night sent chills down Owen's spine.

"We're done here initiate. You have been stripped of your initiative and have been declared as a sheildbrother." "So when can I get my uniform?" Owen wasn't the fighting type, but those leater armor's looked badass. He pictured himself with that armor on himself (With added muscle mass of course) and his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Welcome... to the kampfer hunters.

* * *

Author: Jesus Christ! How long have I been gone? I apologize for the long wait and please take out your anger in one way or another if you are furious with me. If you want to know what I was up to you can check out two other stories I have written for Fairy tail and Game of thrones. It will be appreciated if you take some time to read them and leave a rewiew. As always until next time.


End file.
